The Wollcrafts' Creature
The Wollcraft's Creature '(Case #30) is the thirtieth case of the game. The victim was a girl called Claire Godwin, who died after being electrocuted in the Wollcrafts' garage laboratory. The killer was the victim's boyfriend, Percy Wollcraft. When her dog, Elphaba, died, Fran Wollcraft (Percy's mother) was heartbroken since they had trained very hard for the annual Dog Pageant. Fran's husband, Victor Wollcraft, a respected scientist, couldn't watch his wife in such a state, so he dug up old theories on reanimation and decided to give it a shot. He tried to reconstruct Elphaba by using stolen bones and other cadavers' body parts. Claire discovered about this, and as an aminal rights activist, she found it disgusting and wrong, and threatened Percy that she would denounce his parents. Percy couldn't allow this to happen to his parents, and decided to kill Claire. He connected the victim into one of his fathers' experimental machines and then turned it on. The machine couldn't sustain the voltage and overheated, electrocuting Claire, who instantly died after being fried alive. Victim *'Claire Godwin (Found electrocuted in the Wollcrafts' Garage Laboratory) Murder Weapon *'Experimental Machine' Killer *'Percy Wollcraft' Suspects Victor Wollcraft.png|Victor Wollcraft Ivan Imlay.png|Ivan Imlay Fran Wollcraft.png|Fran Wollcraft Percy Wollcraft case 30.png|Percy Wollcraft Constance Bell case 30.png|Constance Bell Killer's Profile *The killer has burned skin. *The killer has knowledge in engineering. *The killer speaks German. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer's height is 6'00" (1,83m). Crime Scenes 1. GL.png|Garage Laboratory 2. Operating Table.png|Operating Table 3. Dog Parcel.png|Dog Parcel 4. Graves.png|Graves 5. Exhibition Hall.png|Exhibition Hall 6. Mammoth Skeleton.png|Mammoth Skeleton Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Garage Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Electrical Machine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Victor Wollcraft. *Examine Research Notes. (Result: Day Three) *Investigate Dog Parcel. (Clue: Grave) *Talk to Ivan Imlay. *Talk to Fran Wollcraft. *Examine Grave. (Result: Coffin) *Examine Coffin. (Result: Empty Coffin) *Examine Electrical Machine. *Analyze Murder Weapon. (06:00:00) *Analyze Dog Corpse. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Exhibition Hall. (Clue: Pile of Bones) *Talk to Percy Wollcraft. *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Day Seven) *Investigate Operating Table. (Clue: Diploma) *Talk to Fran Wollcraft. *Talk to Victor Wollcraft. *Examine Diploma. *Examine Pile of Bones. (Result: Skeleton) *Talk to Constance Bell. *Analyze Anonymous Letter. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Mammoth Skeleton. (Clue: Claire's Locker) *Talk to Constance Bell. *Talk to Percy Wollcraft. *Examine Claire's Locker. (Result: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Wollcraft's Garage) *Investigate Graves. (Clue: Bloody Bark) *Talk to Ivan Imlay. *Examine Bloody Bark. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Examine Camera. (Result: Claire's Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Ask Victor Wollcraft's permission to inspect his machines. *Investigate Garage Laboratory. (Clue: Weird Machine) *Examine Weird Machine. (Result: Activated Machine) *Analyze Activated Machine. (03:00:00) *Give the burger machine back to Victor Wollcraft. (Reward: 3 Burgers) *Help Constance Bell with her problem. *Investigate Exhibition Hall. (Clue: Animal Prints) *Examine Animal Prints. (Result: Dodo's Prints) *Tell Constance about the dodo's prints. (Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Talk to Ivan Imlay about the cemetery. *Investigate Dog Parcel. (Clue: Broken Statue) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Dog Sculpture) *Give the restored sculpture to Ivan Imlay. (Reward: Skeleton Outfit, Skeleton Makeup) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. Category:Cases Category:Historical Center